Battle of Bracelets Series
Battle of Bracelets Series '''is a new videogame series that is released in 12th April of 2012 with the first game Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. The latest game released has been Battle of Bracelets 4. How to fight in this game? Battle of Bracelets series are a group of 3D Fighting game. The player can choose, where and how to attack. This games let the player to move through the stage and throw the attack when it's needed. The player can choose the attack that he wants to use with a short sequence of buttons (three buttons max.) and choose the place where he wants to throw. These attacks can be got thanks to rising levels. The rise of level will give you more attacks and health points. The player has to choose before the fight what attacks he will use because there is a limited number of them. These health points rise with each level that the player gets. The player starts in a level 1 with 100 HP. Each level he rises will give him extra 50 HP (if it's under level 25). From level 25 to level 50, health points are 100 more for each level he rises. From level 50 to level 75, the player will be able to get 150 HP and finally, from level 75 to level 100, he can get 200 HP. If the player wants to use any ability, he has to click the Select button once to open the abilities menu. If the player wants to use his main abilities, he will have to click the R button (once if he wants to use the main ability 1, twice if he wants the second...). After activating the main ability, all his attacks will change for this time. If the player wants to use his weapon, he must click L button to start using it. Elements There are several elements in which all the characters, abilities, items and attacks are clasified. Elements are the oldest components of the universe and all the things of which the universe is made. The number of elements is slowly increasing thanks to all the chaos that the universe has. Here you have the list of elements that exists in Battle of Bracelets: * '''Fire *'Water' *'Leaf' *'Thunder' *'Wind' *'Ice' *'Rock' *'Sand' *'Crystal' *'Metal' *'Dragon' *'Bug' *'Light' *'Darkness' *'Music' *'Cosmos' *'Strong' *'Psychic' *'Ghost' *'Toxic' *'Magma '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Steam '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Radium '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Chaos '(forbidden element. Just ancient bracelets could use it) *'Death '(forbidden element. Just some ancient bracelets and Hades allies can use it) *'Sky '(forbidden element. Just some ancient bracelets and Overlight Bracelets can use it) Timeline *1,000,000 b.C.: the universe is created by the Gods from the Chaos that generated by the Gods energy, Tempo and Aspace are born. The two dimensions appear. *130 b.C.: the Platinum Bracelet appears are a god, the Ancient Golden Bracelets appear. *128 b.C.: Darkreon reacts, he creates the Ancient Dark Bracelets. *125 b.C.: Golden and Dark armies prepare a war, other gods like Hades or Poseidon decide to create their own armies. *120 b.C.: the First Dark War starts. *111 b.C.: the First Dark War finishes with the Golden Victory. Darkreon is sent to the Hades. The Peace Age begins. *653 A.D.: Darkreon defeats Hades, he leaves the Death Champs and come back to the Alive World. *Year 655: Hades decides to create the Judge Trio: Radamantis, Aeacus and Minos, appear. *Year 700: Darkreon wants revenge, the Second Dark War starts. *Year 800: The Second Dark War finish with Darkreon's victory. The Dark Epoque begins. *Year 804: The Platinum Bracelet is punished by Zeus, he will be prisoned by 30 years in the Olympus Garden. *Year 834: The Platinum Bracelet is free, he defeats Darkreon in a simple battle. They decide a peace sign. The Balance Age begins. *Year 1231: Darkreon's soul is stolen by Hades and divided in three weapon. *Year 1232: Other simple bracelets appear, most of warriors and soldiers wear one. *Year 1987: The Platinum Bracelet decides to give his power to 16 new Golden Bracelets. The 1st Golden Generation appears *Year 1988: The Dark Bracelets reappear, they start with soft attacks. *Year 2009: The Dark Bracelets decide to stop for some years, after being defeated in a little war. *Year 2011: Golden and Dark Bracelets change of owner, the 2nd Golden and Dark Generations appear. **1st October: The Dark Night events happen. The first new Golden Bracelets appear. **12th November: Aingeru gets the Green Bracelet. His adventure begins with Ainhoa's help. **13th November: the BoB 1 events start to happen. *Year 2012: Aingeru is possessed. The BoB 2 events happen. Aingeru is finally liberated at the end of that year. **3rd Februry: Tucker starts his journey. **10th Februry: John also starts his journey. **21st March: The Final of the SFT happens, Aingeru wins the tourney. He is possesed by the Dark Green Bracelet. **11th April: Alex starts his journey. **13th April: Will starts his journey. **16th November: Aingeru is liberated. **17th November: Darkreon wakes up. He is defeated. Hades' army appears. **9th December: Aingeru, Pablo, Ainhoa and other Bracelets travel to the Hades. The BoB 3 events start to happen. more coming soon... The World in BoB General View The World is divided in several continents that are matched by a long chain of Islands called Legend Route. That Islands are in the middle of the World and divide the ocean in two sides: "The Northern Ocean" and "The Southern Ocean". Most of events in BoB1, happen in a part of the Legend Route. In the West of that part of the islands chain is Melia Land, the place where Aingeru lives. At the East of that, it's Galactian Land. It's a very important place where the Space and the Time Arches are found. The North-East of Galactian Land is called Caste Land. It's a country between mountains and a frozen northern land and where most of events in BoB2 happen. At the East of Caste Land, you can see Tridinia. It's a place divided in 3 regions and a fourth one in the middle (it's surrounded by a giant river and makes it an island. In this country, all the events of BoB4 happen. There are also two alternative dimensions. There is a little one called Astonish World. It's actually a dimension created thanks to Darkreon's soul and it's controlled by Alange. The second one is the Hades, the place where all dead people go and it's controlled by Hades. All the BoB3 events happen there. How to walk across the world The world shows several cities and villages that are matched by several roads and routes. The player just have to walk by there in a tridimentional world to arrive the places where he/she has to go. The camera can be changed to walk in first person or in third person. If the player chooses the last one, he will be able to choose if he/she wants a near camera or a panoramic view. The player will automatically stop if other character calls him/her for a battle. The player can find several items where he walks. If it happens he/she has to press to take it. If he/she finds a person who wants to talk he/she has also the press . To get into a place that is closed by a door, the player must press . Finally, when the player needs use a main ability or his/her weapon, he has to press and choose the movement that he wants to do. Stages The stages are the places where all the battles happen. They are also 3D places where the player must fight other character. In that places, the player can find obstacles and other items that can be useful in the fight, for example rocks, trees, animals, cars,... The stages can be of different kinds: urban stages, interior places or natural stages. The urban stages are the ones that are found in villages and cities; they usually have different obstacles like cars, streetlights, banks, mailboxes...; and the floor is usually concrete or tiles. It can have also stairs and different streets. The players can even climb to balconies. The interior stages are often rooms of palaces or temples; those stages have obstacles like pillars, shrines, thrones or furniture; the floor is always covered by tiles and this kind of stages can have sometimes different rooms or even hidden rooms in the walls. The naturals stages are the typical ones of forests, beaches, mountains, caves, volcanoes, lakes, et cetera; there are usually rocks and trees, sometimes water and even any animal; the floor depends on the kind of place where the player stays. Games Main Series Spin-offs Main Characters Golden Bracelets That's the group of heroes, called Golden Bracelets. Dark Bracelets Death Bracelets Fan-Fiction You can see the chapters of Battle of Bracelets, here. Extension Packs Extension Packs are Downloadable Content that adds a part of story or a different one to the BoB games. At the moment, just BoB 2 has this kind of content. In this case you can see 4 different Extension Packs: BoB 2 *Emerald BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): This story tells the first steps of Alex and how he goes improving thanks to fighting Dark Bracelets until he finish in the Hades. *Grey BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): This story is about the moment when Will gets the Grey Bracelet and he fights the Ancient Bracelets. *Yellow BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): In this story, Tucker obtains the Yellow Bracelet and starts a journey, in which he fights several Dark Bracelets. *Maroon BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): John gets the Maroon Bracelet and he will fight a criminal band with the power of his Bracelet. Gallery Logos Battle of Bracelets.png|Battle of Bracelets Logo GalactianBattle of Bracelets.PNG|Galactian: Battle of Bracelets BoB2.png|Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows BoB3.png|Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death EmeraldBoB.png|Emerald BoB logo GreyBoB.png|Grey BoB logo YellowBoB.png|Yellow BoB logo MaroonBoB.png|Maroon BoB logo Cover Arts BoB3Cover.png|BoB3 Characters Golden Bracelets AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru PabloBoB.png|Pablo AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa Xavier.png|Xavier Elena.PNG|Elena Rachel.PNG|Rachel Bruno.PNG|Bruno Bella.PNG|Bella MogwaiAArtwork.png|John TuckerBoB.png|Tucker AlexBoB.png|Alex WillBoB.png|Will EliseBoB.png|Elise CocoBoB.png|Coco EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire Dark Bracelets DrakeA.PNG|Drake Inferna2.PNG|Inferna GaroneBoB.png|Garone Alange.png|Alange DaliaBoB.png|Dalia AreusaBoB.png|Areusa UilBoB.png|Uil AceBoB.png|Ace ShionBoB.png|Shion KeeganBoB2.png|Keegan Death Bracelets CraneBOB.png|Crane MasonBoB.png|Mason ArendBoB.png|Arend AndrewBoB.png|Andrew Talles.png|Talles the North Crown Amanda.png|Amanda the South Crown SaidoBoB.png|Saido Arkido.png|Arkido JairoBoB.png|Jairo StevenBoB.png|Steven JuliusBoB.png|Julius Sariode.png|Sariode RadamantisBoB.png|Radamantis MinosBoB.png|Minos Aeacus.png|Aeacus PandoraBoB.png|Pandora OrpheoBoB.png|Orpheo Euridice.png|Euridice Silver Bracelets BethBoB.png|Beth DerynBoB.png|Deryn EmilyBoB.png|Emily TedBoB.png|Ted LucyBoB.png|Lucy NoahBoB.png|Noah KiraBoB.png|Kira Overlight Bracelets SamtyBoB.png|Samty Divine Bracelets AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda Frozen Bracelets LanoaBoB.png|Lanoa Ancient Bracelets CraneBoB2.png|Crane Gods Darkreon.png|Darkreon HadesBoB.png|Hades Tempo.png|Tempo Aspace.png|Aspace ThanatosBoB.png|Thanatos HypnosBoB.png|Hypnos PersephoneBoB.png|Persephone PhobosBoB.png|Phobos Category:Original Series Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Game Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games